A metallurgical vessel which can rotate around its own axis in order to enable refilling and emptying of melted metal is widely used in metallurgic industry. Examples include e.g. converters for refining processes and crucibles for casting. Traditionally, in order to tilt the converter, a motor is coupled to a spur gear which is mounted on an axis of the vessel and with a torque which transmits the reaction force to a fundament. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,836 wherein a tilting drive arrangement for a converter has a spur gear fastened to a tilting trunnion of the converter and engages with at least two pinions driven by a motor. Known arrangements and methods for tilting have certain disadvantages, and there is room for improvements of tilting solutions in the field.